


i thank you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne merasa cukup lega malam ini; lebih dari setengah bebannya menguap begitu saja. Ia mulai senang. Si pria asing benar-benar datang di waktu yang tepat. Namun, mengapa pria itu jadi menyebalkan dengan bersikap pongah dan sok misterius?





	i thank you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 02: i thank you.

“Terima kasih.”

“Hm?”

“Sudah mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahku hari ini.”

“Yeah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya.” Deidara menyodorkan segelas air untuk wanita dengan helai-helai ikal seleher itu setelah memintanya dari bartender.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Rinne menenggak air putih hingga setengah.

“Ya?”

“Harimu.”

Pria itu menyeringai. “Aku tak punya masalah apa pun.”

Si wanita cantik mengernyit. “Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke bar ini?”

“Datang ke bar tak selalu harus dalam keadaan bermasalah, benar?”

Rinne tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi wajah Deidara serta iris langitnya (yang menawan). Pria itu benar. Datang ke bar bukan berarti punya masalah seperti dirinya sekarang. Lagipula, ia bertanya hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi saja.

Ia tak berminat untuk mendengarkan curahan hati siapa pun malam ini.

Rinne sudah sangat bahagia ada orang yang bersedia dijadikan sebagai tempat membuang sampah-sampah hatinya yang sudah penuh sekali.

Deidara muncul di saat yang tepat.

Wanita itu manyun. “Jadi, kaudatang ke bar ini untuk apa?”

Satu seringai Deidara berikan. “Aha, kau penasaran denganku, hm?”

Kepalan tangan wanita itu mengeras. “Tidak boleh? Kau saja menyuruhku untuk bercerita tadi. Seharusnya kita impas?”

“Tidak juga. Aku hanya menawarkan. Dan kau menerima. Kau bisa menolak, jika kau mau.” Deidara masih mempertahankan seringai pongah; tersirat kemenangan dengan begitu nyata di sana.

Rinne menggigiti bibir, ia kehabisan kata. Pria itu benar, lagi. Ia bisa menolak, toh sejak awal Deidara tidak memaksa sama sekali. Ia menerima tawaran dengan tangan terbuka.

Astaga, sejauh yang ia ingat, ia belum pernah merasa kesal sekali seperti ini.

Pria pirang ini sangat menyebalkan.

Ia juga ingin tahu satu-dua hal tentang si pemilik iris langit, ‘kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Rinne lelah. Ia lelah hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat, apalagi setelah setengah bebannya sudah ia luapkan pada pria itu. Ia bisa bertanya pada Deidara kapan saja.

Tunggu. Kapan saja? Memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi?

“Bodoh, Deidara. Aku tak peduli.” Si wanita beriris cokelat menenggak isi gelas terakhir. “Intinya, terima kasih.”

“Heh.”

“Ap—”

“Ini.” Pria pirang itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil.

Sederet nomor tertulis di sana.

Wanita itu menautkan alis, meminta eksplanasi.

Deidara beranjak dari kursinya. “Kirim saja pesan singkat. Aku akan menghubungimu, kalau kau ingin bercerita lagi.”

Ia ragu, namun tangannya tetap mengambil kertas kecil tersebut, lalu menyelipkannya di saku. “Dan kau?”

“Aku masih punya banyak urusan lain. Sampai jumpa lagi.” Deidara menyeringai, sebelum melangkah keluar dari bar.

Meninggalkan wanita itu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa-apaan pria sinting itu? Ia datang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak sedikit pun membeberkan satu hal saja tentang dirinya, selain nama,

serta nomor ponsel.

Rinne mengulum senyum manis; ia bahagia, malam ini. Ia senang sekali.

Nomor ponsel saja sudah cukup.

Iris beningnya memandangi mobil putih pria itu, yang berderu menjauh dua detik kemudian.

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Deidara.”

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
